Taking a Turn
by Jskah.Cullen
Summary: What happens when there is a betrayal in the Cullen household, relationships will be strained, some bonds will be broken, will things ever be the same... and amidst all this chaos will new love emerge? Chapter Three OUTT....finally
1. The Distraction

**First FanFic... Hope you all like it  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, wish i did but sadly no.

**BPOV**

I sat in my bed listening to the rain pitter-patter against the windowpanes of my  
bedroom,another typical night in Forks. It wasn't like Edward to keep me waiting like this, he said he'd be back just needed to do  
some things at the house. Perhaps he had gone out hunting with the boys. Oh well, he'll be back in the morning, I thought to myself. I  
slid under my covers and drifted onto sleep.

I awoke to the sound of him humming my lullaby,  
lightly pushing the hair off my face and  
behind my ear. The late morning sun shone through the window, the  
light bouncing off his perfect features colourful beams flew danced upon the wall as he inched closer to me. His Breath escaped his lips  
as he spoke, how this all seemed like the dream had yet to end. I found it so hard to stay mad at him even if i had been waiting so  
very long last night.

"How did you sleep. My love?" he voice so melodic. "Much better than  
you" I smiled as I stretched out and pushed aside my covers. He brought his ice-cold hand up to my jaw, "I'm so sorry i wasn't  
here last night" he eyes were intense and filed with remorse, " I needed to take a little hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper  
" he eyes dropped and i could finally look away. "But I'm sure i didn't miss anything, you were sleeping so sound when i came  
" he rested his hand on mine, "It worries me when your not rambling  
in your sub-consciousness" the corner of his mouth pulled up into his little crooked smile, the one that made my heart skip a  
beat.

I grabbed something decent to wear and changed upstairs in the bathroom.  
I pulled on a sweater and jeans, I washed my face and brushed away the morning  
breath. I pulled my hair in to a point tail and let my bangs fall into my face. I walked back t o my room and waited with Edward until  
I saw Charlie's cruiser pull out of the driveway. He walked very slowly, slower than human pace behind me. For once, he didn't  
object when I asked to drive over to his house. I looked at him his face no longer full of carefree light, but full of remorse and  
self-loathing.

The ride to the Cullen's was a lot longer than I remembered,  
maybe it was because this was the first time in a while I had driven, or it could have  
been that Edward didn't say a word the whole time, he just rested his head on the window and stared out at the road. I didn't  
understand what had brought this on he was fine yesterday, and he said he went out hunting, he's usually in a better mood when he's  
full. My head began to hurt as I raised my hand to rub my temple, Edward's head whipped around in concern, I wouldn't have to think  
so hard if he wasn't being so confusing. I'm not the one who can read minds.

We pulled up to the drive way, all the cars were there except Rosalie's,  
that was a bit odd, perhaps she and Emmet went some where more private… I parked  
the car and before I could unbuckle my seat belt Edward was there  
opening my door with a very faint smile across his face, he seemed  
relieved.

I took my hand and walked me up the stairs and to the door,  
he opened it and looked to Alice, he began talking to her at vampire speed, he eyes grew wider  
and the topaz began to twinkle. As soo as he was done he looked to me apologetically, then walked upstairs to his room.

**I'm not sure if i should continue, if you want me to, review!!!!!!!!**


	2. Alliance

discailmer-- I dont own twilight

**BPOV**

"BELLA!" Alice ran to my side and started hopping up and down, oh what had Edward

gotten me into, "Iwasoutshoppingtodayandgotthecutesetoutfitforyouwihtmatchingshoes

andOOOOwemustdosomethingwithyourhairandmakeup" she stopped jumping and I knew

what was next the grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs, I knew by now not to fight it but

she was going so fast my feet couldn't keep up.

We got into her room, I'd never noticed how pink and frilly it was, poor Jasper. I sat on the

edge of her bed to try and catch my breath, I watched her whizz around her room turning it

into a mini store and salon. Only Alice I thought to myself. She looked at me for a long

moment, then she began to jump up and down again.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LOOOVE IT!" for some one so small she sure was frightening. She

whizzed around her "store" and pulled up a pair of skinny jeans, and a printed T, along with

it, was a pair of black converses. It did look good on me, it was always easier when Alice

didn't make me look like an overgrown Barbie.

Next was the hair, she draped a towel across my shoulders and pushed me playfully till I was

sitting in her salon chair I looked around and gazed out the window, I couldn't distract

myself from this morning, Edward was acting very strange, moody, even for him.

Alice skipped to my side pushing a carousel full of hair products…this was going to be

slightly more painful than I had anticipated. The one time I opened my eyes I saw hair all

around me, much more painful.

After she was done cutting she started to dry, I looked at her, her usually sparkling topaz

Eyes, were full of sadness and remorse almost the sames as Edwards. It all felt so strange,

like every one but me was in on some thing I had to figure it out.

"STOPP!" I jumped out of my chair and pulled off the towel, "Alice, why are you try to

distract me, whats going on here!!!" I sat back down as I saw Alice's eyes grow wide in

shock, she stood still for a moment as if to properly word herself, as to not offend me.

"Well, Edward and Rosalie…. Are well having another disagreement about you, she thinks

that your too weak that you would't be able to take the pain, and even after that she said

that….umm you would be able to satisfy his needs better.. Soo… ummm… and welll….."

Still very confused "I still don't understand…" she sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of

her nose, ahaha it was like a mini girl version of Edward, "Rosalie seduced Edward, he was

weak, it was during the trip, he indulged into all his senses, and he's been even more self

loathing" I wasn't sure what to say my mouth dropped open, the humor was gone,

devastation sunk in, I began to hyperventilate, her voiced lowered as she wrapped me in her

iron strength. "I'm the only one who knows, well me and you, every one's been weird

because of Jazz he tries to maintain it but, that's not happening."

"Well now that explains things…" in the doorway stood Emmett, the devastation of his face

matched his. My heart took a leap, it began to beat again, I wasn't the only one who felt

betrayed " I want to go home" my voice was monotone trying ot mask my over flowing

emotions. With out a word Emmett took my hand and led me downstairs, although no words

were spoken, I could tell Emmett knew exactly how I felt, and if nothing else went right

today, I'd have him to confide in.

_**Woooo finalyy posted kind of a segways chapter juicy stuff is up ahead, review!!! And I hope to have many more chapters out 3!!**_


	3. Good idea Ehhh?

**Disclaimer - I don****t own twilight****sad, yes**** but no.**

**BPOV**

I breathed in deeply, I knew he was going to be downstairs, if Emmett had heard, then

Edward would be in next to explain things to try to make up for everything, I wanted nothing of that.

I walked up to Emmett and looked into his saddened golden eyes. It was like he was

breaking inside, like his happy-go-lucky outlook, had been shattered. "I'll drive you home, I need to get outta here for a while" I followed him down the hall and down the winding staircase.

It look me a second to see what was happening because well it's hard to see past Emmett

being all tall, and big, but I couldn't have truly pictured it till now.

There on the piano laid out on the keys were Edward and Rosalie making out, remorseful…yeah right. I grabbed Emmett's hand, it felt so small under his iron strength. No wonder he was just standing there.

"Ahem."

Emmett coughed, then, at vampire speed the couple split to opposite sides of the room. Rosalie's scarlet lipstick smeared aross her pale skin and Edward's.

Hearing about this betrayal was hard enough but to actually see them… I couldn't move, I felt my body tense up, there he was heavily breathing, face in his hands. I couldn't take it. How was I supposed to react!

I ran past Emmet and Edward, and the little skank. Tears falling uncontrollable down my face, my eyes began to burn as I felt the back of my throat get dry and rough. It was dark outside and I slammed into the jeep, falling backward into the mud.

"Bella, you ok?"

Emmet grabbed my arms and helped me up, I was quite a sight, covered in mud and patches of grass. He stroked the hair from my face and quickly opened the door to let me in.

"So where are we off to" I asked as he drove in a different direction than Forks. He passed me a thin little book, on the cover it read: _So you want to be a Canadian eh?_

I looked at him and he was serious, well as serious as Emmett could get. "A bit north for a while, hope you don't mind" I didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone, so off the Canada we went awaiting frosty peeks, Igloos, baby seals, and parkas

I really hated the rain in Forks,

but what I hated more than the rain was snow.

But at this moment what I hated more than the rain and the snow combined, or should I say who… was Rosalie.

**Why do these always seem so short oh well, sorry for not updating for SOOO long,**

** I have no excuse, wait , does being and unmotivated lazy teenager count? **

**You decide! I promise to keep up with updating now. More chaptuurs soon!**


End file.
